spiritpactfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 12
This is the twelfth chapter of the Spiritpact manhua, Jinghua and Qin bond over gaming and discuss what she likes about Xi. Having seen them approach Xi comes to the hotel room just as multiple orb spirits break in through the window. Appearances *Shiyao Qin *Yang Jinghua *Duanmu Xi *Orb Spirits Plot Synopsis Jinghua’s startled cry at seeing Qin casually dressed, with a face mask cursing at a game on her laptop is heard down below where Xi is waiting. In her hotel room Qin is livid, all in one go she hurls her glasses, face mask and other utensils at Jinghua demanding to know who let him in. With no idea why she is like this in her drastically different appearance and personality, Qin continues to shout in anger why he came into her room without making a noise. Trying to say something, Jinghua does tell her he shouted at the door but she did not hear because of her headphones, and she is blaming him. He then notices that she still plays video games, asking if this is some kind of online one. Her rage is subsided, only because Qin refocuses her fury on the game, she should not be talking to Jinghua. She scolds someone telling them to mind their own business, she was just interrupted. Asking what they are doing with profanity, she is not going to babysit rather wreck them. Unable to believe it, Jinghua wants someone to please tell him that he walked into the wrong room. Qin is now on her feet, her rage intensifies as she berates her team mates on the game. Jinghua has seen the types of people giving her grief far too many times, he has a way to deal with them. Guiding her to use her moves better Jinghua and Qin together are both elated that they won. Qin is happy, she praises Jinghua’s skills with him replying that it has been a while since he played competitive but looks like he has still got it. Enquiring about him being competitive, Qin asks if he is not an exorcist, Jinghua tells her not to worry about it. In his car outside the hotel, Xi wonders what Jinghua is doing he has been up there for so long, why is he not coming down yet. Stepping outside the car he notices many red spectral entities flying to the upper levels of the hotel. Xi notes them as evil spirits and wonders if they followed them here. At ease with one another Qin is asked why does she act like that in front of Duanmu but act like this right now. She questions if Jinghua thinks a person like Duanmu would like her the way she is right now. Shaking his head in a no, she agrees exactly, Qin does not want Xi to hate her. Bringing up that they are engaged, Qin tells him that is just a piece of paper, not to mention that Xi did not even sign it. Jinghua saw it himself, Duanmu does not think much of her. Over tea Qin says that she does not need to hide it from Jinghua so she can say it as it is. Her feelings for Xi are also for her own self-satisfaction. Seeing her like this, Jinghua suggests she could be pining to which she snaps that he does not need to say it so loud. He is not to look at her with such sympathy in his eyes as Jinghua timidly notes she is suddenly so fierce. Calmed once more she feels honestly Duanmu is way more pitiful than her. Everything from her life to her marriage has been decided by both their families, it was a contract of interest where Qin did not have any say in it at all. Actually thankful to be born in such a family otherwise Qin would not be where she is right now. With Duanmu like he is, he could attract girls from Pluto and back. As long as the head of the family orders it, even if he is not willing, Duanmu would do it. Out of curiosity, Jinghua asks what does she like about him anyway. Considering the matter for a moment, the answer is Xi’s face, to Jinghua’s outrage that is it. Enveloped in romantic feelings Qin loves that every time Xi glares at her with those cold, cold eyes that are so dark and cool, he is so hot she wants to take her pants off. For his part Jinghua has lost faith in humanity that this world can forgive anything as long as they have good looks. With streaming tears flooding down her face, Qin is obsessively kissing and stroking posters of Xi. It is too bad he is a 3D and not a 2D character or she would spend every day blocking his face and not let anyone but her see him. Jinghua cannot fault what she is trying to do as a fiancé, she must really be trying her best. Whilst also thinking that this must be the legendary rabid fangirl. Suddenly deciding to pray at a shrine to Xi, Qin is holding incense sticks, head bowed to his photo she wants to have his baby and prays that the gods hurry up and he sleeps with her. Jinghua feels that something seems very wrong here, now that he knows this woman’s true feelings he kind of sympathises with Duanmu, form a certain point of view. He asks if she really thinks this kind of shallow love is good, it is like she does not have any dignity. Calling Jinghua out on this, Qin tells him not to be a hypocrite, one look and she can tell that he is a virgin, verbally striking Jinghua with the point that he has never even dated before. Big sis is going to tell little boy about the world of adults. Qin states that self-esteem is a luxury, when you have really fallen in love with someone you would even let a dog eat you. Whether there are any feelings involved does not matter as long as Duanmu Xi is hers. With Qin’s eyes a sinister glint of red she continues that a cat that can catch mice is a good cat regardless of color. Jinghua is freaked out telling his sister to hold the phone, her outlook on life seems a little off as he sheepishly feels that he has learned something terrible. Thinking that even though this woman’s character is horrifying, her face and figure is nothing to sneeze at. To be liked so intensely, Duanmu Xi is really too damn lucky. Jinghua says out loud what is so great about him, he is all high and mighty, terrible not to mention stone-faced, does he think he is such an all time winner. Qin will not have him talk about her man. He continues to curse Xi as stone faced, the reply from Qin is that those are big words for a little man what would a kid like him know, bickering further, he tells her he is twenty. Outside the hotel room the door bell rings, Xi shouts Yang Jinghua it is him. They both wonder why he is here, before Qin seizes Jinghua by his clothes nervously angrily warning him that if he dares tell Xi what he saw Jinghua is a dead man. Xi calls for Jinghua to come out right now but Jinghua continues to be accosted with Qin adamant he cannot tell Duanmu. Wanting to know how much is she going to pay for his silence, she replies why would she give a dead person money. Then, the huge window smashes with a dark mass entering from outside. Both Jinghua and Qin look round to see that happy faced evil spirits have invaded the hotel and found them. Notes and Trivia * Jinghua witnesses a completely different side to Qin, who acts different around her fiancé Xi. Manhua Navigation Category:Manhua Category:Media